El chico de mis sueños
by Kazumi Uzumaki
Summary: Queridos lectores... espero qe disfruten este Fic. fue el primero que hice! solo que estaba a manuscrito... Advertencia: este fic esta basado en los protagonistas de fairy tail de Hiro mashima.. couple Nalu (NatsuxLucy) debido a que soy fan de esa pareja espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi no Yume no shonnen (El chico de mis sueños) Cap.1 **

***se encontraba Lucy parada en un lago donde se unían 2 realidades, se trataba de un lugar hermoso e imaginable a la vez, un lugar jamás visto antes en el mundo donde los caballos poseían la habilidad de volar mediante sus alas, donde el sol irradiaba con todo su esplendor, donde las aves con su melodioso canto brindaban tranquilidad y paz a tu corazón, donde era considerada una sonrisa como el más grande tesoro…..

Entonces Lucy comenzó a disfrutar del hermoso mundo que había descubierto.. De repente…

Se escuchó una voz…cálida y agradable que hacia estremecer su corazón… Cuando giro la mirada se observó un leve sonrojo en su rostro, se distinguía la figura gallarda y muy bien parecida de un muchacho montado en un caballo blanco con alas..

Cuando el muchacho extendió su mano para invitarla a montar y llevar juntos una gran aventura..

Mientras ella sonrojada decía su nombre - (ella misma no podía escuchar su voz..) mientras estiro su mano para tomar la del muchacho

Cuando…. ***

**Levy**: lu-chan… lu-chan estas bien? *** La sacudía..***

**Lucy: **aaah.. Levy-chan! Que haces aquí?

**Levy: **aaah.. lo siento Lu-chan, tocaba la puerta y no escuchaba nada…

Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche tu voz..

Me preocupe y entere sin permiso..

Decías cosas raras… y pensé que tenías una pesadilla…

Pero no es eso verdad? Mírate estas toda roja… ** Levy comienza a pensar… **

Ya se… de seguro soñaste algo con algún muchacho especial…. ** sonríe pícaramente.. **

**Lucy: **nooo… **se sonroja aún más… ** Levy-chan no.. yo… ** le conto acerca de su sueño.. **

**Levy:** oooooow… y quien será ese joven…?

**Lucy:** no tengo idea…

**Levy:** es tu caballero blanco..

Mmmmm…. Hablando de hombres Lu-chan Happy y Natsu han estado sumamente preocupados por ti desde que perdiste la memoria..

**** Lectores! Aun no se descubrirá la razón por la cual Lucy no recuerda ni a Natsu ni a Happy a medida que avance este fic se la ira descubriendo ****

**Lucy: **lo siento Levy-chan no puedo recordar nada… de nada,,, aunque es muchacho es un pervertido se entra sin permiso a mi cuarto y se echa en mi cama…

**pum pum.. Se escucha un ruido.. Cuando de repente Natsu saca la cabeza de la sabana de la cama donde Lucy se encontraba sentada **

**Natsu: **Happy eres un cerdo cómo pudiste tírate un pedo!

**Happy:** **soñoliento.. ** Aye…

**Levy:** NATSU!

**Lucy:** ** tímida.. Grita,,, y se esconde en las espaldas de Levy.. **

PERVERTIDO! Fuera de mi cama… ** agarra un bate de beisbol y golpea en la cabeza de ambos… y los lanza afuera, mientras que Levy solo sonríe… **

TOC-TOC-TOC

**Lucy abre la puerta.. **

**Lucy: **te dije que te largues!

**Dueña:** dijiste algo mocosa? Ehhh.. Eh…

**Lucy: **lo siento….

Pensé que era ese muchacho molestoso

Dueña: dame mi dinero..

**Lucy:** ehh?

**Dueña:** el dinero de la renta de tu departamento..

Me debes 7000 jws

**Lucy:** no tengo dinero…

**Dueña:** que? **enojada.. **

**Lucy:** **asustada.. ** Pero en cuanto consiga se lo he de pagar…

**Dueña:** está bien…

Pero apúrate! ** se va.. **

**Levy:** Lu-chan por que no buscas a Natsu y le pides ir a una misión con el…

Tal vez ganes algo de dinero…

**Lucy:** pero yo le grite…

En realidad lo trate mal…

**Levy:** **sonríe.. ** vamos Lu-chan yo te acompaño…

**Lucy:** en serio… ¿¡?

Gracias Levy-chan..

** las dos se dirigen al gremio…

Cuando llegan encuentran a Natsu y a Happy tristes sentados en la barra donde atiende Mirajane**

**Levy:** oooh! Lu-chan ahí esta Natsu ve.. ** le da un leve empujón.. Haciéndola avanzar un paso.. **

**Lucy:** oye! Levy-chan

**Levy: **eh! Gajeel espérame yo iré contigo!

Jet-Droy: Levy espéranos nosotros vamos contigo… para protegerte

Levy. No es necesario…

Iré sola con Gajeel

**Lily:** ge hee... Gajeel ** lo molesta.. **

**Gajeel:** vaya enana.. Apúrate o te dejo.. **sonrojado.. **

Levy: ** corre contenta y sonrojada** Nos vemos luego chicos!

**Jet-Droy:** Nos ha ganado Gajeel T.T

**Lucy**: oh! Levy-chan ya te pille.. ***sonríe **

Natsu… **pone su mano en el hombro… **

**Natsu:** ** La observa y reacciona con un abrazo… **

**todo FAIRY TAIL observa la escena y quedan congelados con la escena.. **

**Lucy:** **se sonroja** Na.. Natsu…

**Natsu: ** Pensé que nunca me hablarías.. **se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos.. **

**Lucy:** puedo ir a una misión contigo?

**Natsu:** que dices Happy?

Happy: Aye Sir!

** Los dos se sonríen mientras el gremio se quedó impactado por la reacción de Natsu!**

**Natsu:** bien debemos conseguir 7000 jws verdad?

**Lucy:** como sabes la cantidad exacta de mi deuda..

**Natsu:** porque siempre te he ayudado a pagarla..

Después de todo me encanta vivir a tu lado..

Tu cuarto huele bien….

**Gremio**: entra a su cuarto!**

**Natsu: **Tienes mucha comida..

**Gremio:** come ahí!?

**Natsu: **El agua de tu tina es relajante y de la ducha siempre cae agua caliente!

**Gremio:** se baña en su casa?**

**Natsu:** Aaaaaawwww ** se sonroja al extremo…. **

Sobre todo tu cama es muy acogedora!

**Gremio:** duermes con ella!? **

**Happy: **Aye!

**al oír eso Lucy se sonroja aún más.. y el gremio se sorprende y comienza a malinterpretar las cosas entre ambos..**

**Mirajane: **vaya.. Vaya… están saliendo?

-FIN-


	2. Chapter 2

**Watashi no Yume no shonnen (el chico de mis sueños) Cap.2**

**Natsu: **saliendo? Que mierda es eso…?

*** Tonto! No se da cuenta o se hace el loco sobre lo que acaba de decir mira ¬¬** *

**Elfman: ** **Llorando de felicidad** T.T Natsu eres todo un otokko (hombre)

Felicidades!

**Natsu: *****sigue sin enterarse! ¬¬ *** gracias!

**Lucy:** Ehhh! Noooooooo!

**Mirajane: **ara-aara (vaya vaya) Lucy-chan felicidades ustedes hacen una bonita pareja

**Lucy:** Mira-san está malinterpretando las cosas!

**Kana Alberona: **ara… Lucy.. Después de todo se cumplió tu encuentro fatal no?

**Lucy: ****asustada** ¿encuentro fatal?

**Kana Alberona**: te lo dije mis cartas nunca mienten…

**Lucy: **lo siento…. Kana-san no recuerdo nada….

**Wendy**: Kana-sama por favor no presione a Lucy-san

Ella se volverá a enamorar de Natsu….

Verdad?

**Lucy:** Wendy… **se sonroja..**

**Juvia: **felicidades! ***piensa…

Si mi rival de amor se casa con Natsu-san Gray-sama quedara solo para miii pero como ella ha perdido la memoria no recuerda sus verdaderos sentimientos… Por lo pronto debo hacer que se enamore de nuevo de Natsu-san… y se casen! (sonríe pícaramente)***

Cuando es la boda juvia esta emocionada!

**Erza: ****se sonroja y pierde la razón como de costumbre**

BO…..

DA…

***Erza en un mar de pensamientos junto a Jellal el hombre que ama

Por su buena suerte es un amor correspondido aunque él es tímido… y teme decirle sobre sus sentimientos aunque con la mirada ambos se dicen lo que sienten!***

**Gray: **vaya!

Flamita al fin sentaras cabeza?

**juega con el…**

**Natsu:** quieres pelear?

O quieres casarte con juvia?

**Juvia:** acepto Gray-sama

Casémonos ahora.. ** le toma del brazo.. Sonrojada**

**Gray:** estas loca?

**Juvia: **Gray-sama Juvia te quiere…

**Gray:** jaaaaaaaaaaa?

Suéltame! **sonrojado…**

**Laxus: **vaya con que estos dos mocosos se casan ¿?

Por qué no me avisaron?

Yo quiero ser el padrino del pastel….

**Erza:** habrá pastel!?

**Le encanta el paste! Y comienza a babear… **

**Lucy:** yo no…

**Juvia:** **interrumpe a Lucy..** Juvia acepta!

**Gremio:** va a haber una fiesta!

Comencemos!

** y comienza la fiesta aunque sea sin sentido como es costumbre en Fairy tail..***

***Lucy sale afuera del gremio.. ***

**Lucy: **yo nunca mencioné una boda con ese chico raro….

***se sonroja***

**piensa: pero no es feo…**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… nose porque pienso esto!

**Natsu: **Lucy porque te saliste afuera….

Tenemos una fiesta!

**Lucy: ***** comienza a mirar a Natsu de pies a cabeza

Y se detiene al ver el chaleco abierto que siempre usa... observando detalladamente sus abdominales y sus músculos

Comienza a babear…. ***

**Natsu: **Lucy! Por qué te saliste ¿?

**Lucy:** abdominales…..

**Natsu: **porque babeas…?

**Lucy:** Ehhh?

Kyaaaaaa no es nada…

** Le da la espalda y se limpia la baba.. **

**Natsu: **iré por Happy para ir a nuestra misión..

**Lucy: **te espero aquí….

**Natsu sonríe..**

**Natsu:** no te vayas volveré… **se va corriendo..***

**Lucy:** ** se sonroja al ver feliz a Natsu… **

**Juvia**: Lucy-san

Felicidades!

**Lucy:** Ehhh?

**Juvia:** juvia está feliz de que haya elegido a Natsu-san…

Es un buen chico…

Además Juvia sabe que usted lo ama…

Por lo que paso aquel día…

**Lucy: ****sorprendida…***

Juvia tu que sabes al respecto…

**Juvia:** Juvia le juro a Gray-sama que no le diría a nadie sobre lo que vimos ese día…

Tome esto es con mucho cariño de parte de juvia acéptelo… no lo vea… aun..

Es para un caso especial de vida o muerte

**se pone seria y le da un bolso a Lucy.. **

**Lucy: ****contenta..**

Juvia… eres una gran amiga…

**Natsu:** listo! Vámonos !

**Happy: **aye sir !

**Lucy:** si…

*** Juntos los tres comienzan una nueva aventura.. Vaya a ver que les espera en este viaje…. ***

-FIN-


	3. Chapter 3

**Watashi no Yume no shonnen (el chico de mis sueños) Cap.3**

****caminando.. ** **

**Natsu: **Lucy… se que has perdido la memoria.. **triste..**

Pero… yo..

**Lucy: ****interrumpe..**Natsu sé muy bien que no recuerdo nada… por algo en lo que estuve involucrada… pero te prometo que recordare todo.. **sonríe.. **

**Natsu: **** la abraza.. ** Gracias Lucy..

**Happy: **se guuuuuustan

**Lucy: **** sonrojada.. ** Cual es nuestra misión..

**Natsu: ****se da cuenta de que la pone nerviosa y la suelta** ya falta poco para llegar..

**Lucy:** no seria mejor si tomamos un descanso… ?

**Happy:** Natsu… encontré una fuente de aguas termales…

**Natsu: **bien vamos a bañarnos Happy…

**Lucy:** esperen iré yo...

**Natsu: t**e quieres bañar junto a nosotros.. **babea.. **

**Lucy:** pervertido… me refería a que yo me bañare primero.. Ustedes vigilen..

**mientras comenzaba a sacarse la ropa para entrar a la fuente.. **

Lucy: ( siento que alguien me observa.. 9

Natsu! Pervertido…

**Natsu:** pero si me dijiste que observara..

**Lucy:** que no vengan intrusos idiota.. **enojada..**

**Natsu:** está bien.. Vamos Happy..

**Happy:** aye!

**Lucy:** idiota como cree eso.. **se entra a las aguas..**

Aaw que delicioso… es relajante… me encanta!

**pasan algunos minutos.. **

Bueno ya me salgo.. Debo dejar su turno a los chicos.. *se cambia.. *

Bien estoy lista.. Natsu es tu turno..

**Natsu:** bien ya era hora vamos Happy…

**Happy:** aye!

**Natsu: **sonriendo..** **vamos Happy… **se quita su chaleco mostrando sus abdominales.. **

Aaah Lucy.. no espíes.. no me gustan las mironas..

**Lucy: **sonrojada..** **Idiota cómo crees que yo haría algo así…

**Natsu: **entonces por qué n0 dejas de mirar mi abdomen..? **sonríe..**

**Lucy:** tonto! Vete ya! ** lo empuja y se va junto a Happy **

Maldición ese idiota… tiende a hacerme enfadar siempre..

**después de algunos minutos.. **

**Happy: **llorando.. **corriendo..**

Lucy.. Lucy.. Natsu está muerto…

**Lucy: ****preocupada.. Corre hasta donde la fuente.. Cuando mira ve a Natsu inconsciente… y sin pensar lo toma en sus brazos.. **

Natsu… **lo sacude.. ** no no mueras… por favor…

**escucha sus latidos y su respiración**

No respira.. **se preocupa mal a tal punto de llorar.. **

1..2..3.. **Rcp de la vida (primeros auxilios)**

Natsu.. ** llora..** no me dejes…

-Fin-


	4. Chapter 4

***ante el llanto de Lucy Natsu comienza a reaccionar…***

**Lucy:** Idiota!

** lo abraza llorando**

**Natsu:** Lucy porque lloras… ¿?

Tonta…

***le toma de la mano derecha donde tiene la marca del gremio..

Mientras la acerca en su pecho..***

Sientes eso Lucy?

**Lucy:** **sonrojada** sí…

**Natsu:** siempre latirá mientras tú estés a mi lado…

Lo entiendes?

**Lucy se limpia las lágrimas mientras mira con ternura a Natsu**

**Happy :** Natsu allá esta aquel mono.. ** señala un árbol.. Donde había un monito bebe.. **

**Natsu:** **sin darse cuenta de su situación, se levanta..** Donde esta ese maldito mono.. ¿?

Desgraciado ya verás….

**Happy:** ** en tono burlón..** Natsu que atrevido enseñando tus cosas a Lucy… **mueve su cola riéndose como lo hace generalmente con Lucy**

**Lucy:** **observa desnudo a Natsu… **

Qué horror!

** trata de taparse los ojos.. Mientras Natsu corre persiguiendo al mono, haciendo que Lucy lo vea donde sea que vaya… xD**

**Lucy:** **grita** vístete!

**Natsu:** ** asustado obedece** sí…

Maldito mono ya verás.. ** muestra su puño

Se cambia y va corriendo**

Donde estas mono..

**sorprendido..**

**enojado… y celoso..**

Lucy suelta a ese mono! Ahora!

**Lucy:** no ** se enoja.. *** es muy tierno…

Por qué lo odias...?

**Natsu: **porque este mono me tiro una piedra en la cabeza…

**Happy: **Natsu corrió a golpearlo y se tropezó y se golpeó en la cabeza al caer..

Natsu: por el amor de dios suelta ese mono… ** comienza a tironear..***

**Lucy**: **se resiste..** Nooo te lo daré…

** Cuando el mono ve a una monita salta y se hace soltar y…

Ambos chocan..**

(**Sonrojada** que es este sentimiento…?)

**trata de liberarse..**

**Natsu: **no te muevas… quédate así.. La abraza fuertemente..

Lucy…. Yo te amo!

**Lucy: lo se… ** se sonroja****

**Happy: **se guuuuuustan!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy:** no sé por qué…

Pero…

Sé que estoy enamorada

O almenos lo estuve...

**Natsu**: Lucy…. **mientras están abrazados Natsu se sonroja**

**mientras en el gremio…

Se encuentran a pasos de ahí Levy y Gajeel volviendo de su misión**

**Gajeel:** enana me voy a mi casa… iré por ti en la tarde… **sonrojado**

**Lily:** ge hee.. Gajeel no me digas que tendrás una cita con Levy?

Si es así.. Perfecto!

Aprovecharé el tiempo para entrenar solo y luego pelearemos para hacerte más fuerte!

**Levy:** **sonríe..** Gracias Lily

**Gajeel:** **rumbo a su casa** bien nos vemos luego enana..

**Levy:** si eres mi hombre se puntual!

**Gajeel:** lo que digas enana a las 5: 00 no es así?

**Levy:** si…

**rumbo a su casa…

Encuentra a un joven golpeado y lleno de heridas***

Oye estas bien!?

** el nombre que le pondré a este nuevo personaje que estoy creando yo…

Será… **Night Rui… *****

**Rui: **este olor…..

Eres tu… ** cierra sus ojos y se desmaya..**

**Levy:** oye! Despierta!

Mi casa está muy lejos… lo llevare a la casa de Lu- chan…

Está más cerca y no está ahí…

Esta pesado…

Gajeel! **grita**

**Gajeel:** que pasa enana.. **vuelve..**

**Levy:** ayúdame.. a llevar a este chico a la casa de Lu-chan

**Gajeel:** que me haz creído enana..

**Lily:** ella Crees que eres su hombre…

**Gajeel: ****observa el tierno rostro de Levy a punto de llorar.. ***

Está bien enana…

***Levy con la ayuda de Gajeel llevo al joven malherido a la casa de Lucy…***

**Gajeel: **tsssk.. Enana que se supone que harás ahora?

**Levy: **debemos curar sus heridas…

Ve a traer de la tienda de la esquina algunas vendas…

**Gajeel:** está bien..

Pero recuerda que me debes mucho!

**Levy:** **se sonroja..**

Si pero ve…

**Gajeel:** me encanta lo amable que eres enana..

**juega con su cabeza.. y se va… **

**Levy: **** después de haber cuidado de sus heridas han pasado algunos minutos…**

Lily que crees que le haya pasado a ese muchacho.. ¿?

**Rui:** **murmura…**

Lu..

**Levy:** **se acerca y se sienta en la cama al lado de Rui **

Lily está teniendo pesadillas…

**Rui:** ** abre los ojos.. Y observa a Levy**

Este olor! Eres tú ! **la abraza…

**Levy:** oye!

**Gajeel:** ***entrando y ve la escena…

Habla molesto **

Levy que significa esto!

-Fin-


	6. Chapter 6

**Levy:** ga.. Gajeel.. **se hace soltar..**

El muchacho estaba pesadillandose y de pronto.. Me abrazo..

**Lily: **eso es verdad Gajeel

**Gajeel: **** le agarra del cuello** imbécil si te veo cerca de mi mujer..

Te mato!

**Levy:** **sonrojada**

Gajeel…

**Gajeel Sale de la casa enfurecido… mientras dejan solo a Rui en la habitación de Lucy

Mientras Levy corre afuera detrás de Gajeel mientras le corta el paso para explicarle lo acontecido..**

**Levy:** Dijiste que soy tu Mujer?

Gajeel…

**Gajeel:** enana… lo dije por qué.. ** sonrojado..**

** lo abraza mientras después de unos minutos, nuestra pequeña Levy toma la iniciativa…

Y se para de puntas para llegar a tocar los labios de Gajeel..

Mientras surge un apasionado beso entre los dos ..

Demostrando así la pureza de sus sentimientos correspondidos.. **

**Lily:** hasta que uno de los dos alfin cedió!

Oooh me olvide del joven..

Ustedes tortolos arreglen sus diferencias mientras me quedare a esperar que el equipo de Happy llegue de la misión..

**Gajeel:** bueno… gracias Lily!

**Levy:** Gajeel sabias que ese fue mi primer beso verdad? **sonríe..***

Gajeel:**sonrojado..** También fue el mío enana!

Y tú te lo robaste!

Devuélvemelo! ** La vuelve a besar..**

** y así pasan toda la tarde peleando…

Mientras Rui se encuentra consciente manteniendo una conversación con Lily.. y observando fijamente el retrato de Lucy!

Horas más tarde…**

**Natsu:** Lucy me divertí gracias a que fuiste con nosotros…

**Lucy: ****se sonroja**

Yo también me divertí Natsu…

**Happy:** yo también!

Aaah este pescado se lo regalare a Charle.. los alcanzo en la casa…

**los deja solos..**

**Natsu:** Lucy… espero que recuerdes todo lo que me dijite!

Cuando lo hagas recuerda que ** se acerca lentamente a su oído..**

Susurro: te- a-mo! y besa su frente..

***Corre*** bien nos vemos después!

**Lucy: ****sonrojada..**

Piensa: porque mi corazón late así de esta manera…

Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Me estoy volviendo loca!

Bien me voy a casa!

**Juvia:** aaahhh

Lucy –san.. mi rival del amor…

Usaste lo que Juvia te regalo..?

**Lucy:** ahhhh te refieres a esta bolsita?

**Juvia: **no la usaste?

Ahhh Juvia no lo puede creer… ** se agarra la cabeza**

A Juvia le queda más que usar el plan B

**Lucy: **plan B?

**Juvia:** **le toma la mano y comienza a caminar..**

Sigue a Juvia… has caso en todo a Juvia…

** Llegan a la casa de Natsu**

**Lucy:** todo depende de lo que sea…

**Juvia: **bien es hora de comenzar… **comienza a desvestir a Lucy**

**Lucy:** oye! Que haces?

**Juvia:** obedece a Juvia o jamás sabrás tu pasado..

**la cambia..**

Bien ahora modela este traje..

**Lucy:** No crees que es muy atrevido…

**Juvia**: juvia no lo ve así…

Agarra el látigo…

**Lucy:** es la ropa de gatubela?

**Juvia:** **comienza a imaginar como siempre..**

Como le gustaría a Juvia darle con el látigo a Gray Sama…

** empuja a Lucy al cuarto de Natsu. Mientras no ve a nadie.. .**

**Lucy:** Juvia no hay nadie.. **juvia se va..**

Se fue! Rayos… escucha un ruido

**y entra de miedo..

Mientras se tropieza, al caer se sostiene en el mantel de la mesa donde había un enorme plato de comida el cual se le vuelca encima ensuciándola toda..**

Maldición! Me ensucie… y no sé porque este traje de gata me está dando comezón…

Debo buscar el baño antes de que alguien llegue… ***camina buscando el baño..**

Ehhh lo encontré… voy a tomar un baño antes de que llegue alguien… **se desviste y comienza a entrar ala ducha..**

**mientras tanto Natsu llegando a su casa… **

**Juvia:** ** escondida..**

Ya llego..

Juvia piensa que esto se pondrá bueno…

**Natsu: **** entra..

Pisa Y resbala cayendo encima de la comida **

Aah que olor huele horrible!

Voy a tomar una ducha!

**dispuesto a tomarla…

Entra al baño..**

**Lucy:** **cierra el grifo de la ducha**

Me siento mejor..

**Abre los ojos.. y observa a Natsu desnudo en frente de ella… y Natsu también la Observa..**

**Natsu: ****la mira de pies a Cabeza** Lu..cy….

**Lucy:** **gritando**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy:** ** se sienta en posición fetal**

Idiota!

Gírate que esperas… ¿?

**Natsu:** que es lo que haces en mi casa?

**Lucy:** eso es… ** se sonroja..**

No me veas!

**Natsu:** ** se da la vuelta***

No te avergüences porque ya te he visto así es varias ocasiones…

****lectores.. Todos sabemos que lo que dice Natsu es verdad.. ya que ha sucedido tanto en anime y manga** **

**Lucy:** qué?

**se pone a llorar… **

No me voy a poder casar!

**Natsu: **claro que no lo harás ** lo dice en tono bajo..**

**mientras afuera… **

**Juvia:** juvia quiere ver que paso con Lucy-san…

** Esta sonrojada imaginándose un romance de telenovela entre Natsu y Lucy..**

AAAWW Gray-sama será solo de Juvia…

Juvia quiere entrar pero…

Y si Juvia interrumpe algo? ** imagina las morbosidades que solo ella lo sabe hacer en la serie original..**

Noooooooo… Juvia debe irse a casa… **se va.. **

**en la casa de Natsu.. Después de haber salido del incomodo momento…

Lucy aun llora desconsoladamente… **

**Natsu: **Lucy…

No llores… fue un accidente..

**Lucy:** lo se…

Pero… me da vergüenza..

**Natsu:** ** la abraza..**

Tonta!

Eres tan tierna y dulce… ** le da u n tierno beso en la cabeza..**

**Lucy:** Natsu..

Porque siento esto dentro de mí…

**Natsu:** que es lo que sientes.. ¿

**Lucy:** como si algo se alborotara en mi pecho..

**Natsu:** Estas volviendo a mi…

** le lanza una mirada directa al corazón de tal modo que la paraliza.. y se acerca poco a poco..

Mientras ambos tratan de dejarse llevar por el momento.. y tratan de unir sus labios

De pronto…

Se abre de golpe la puerta..**

**Gray:** Natsu!

** sorprendido… **

Lu…

Lu.. cy…

Natsu… idiota están atacando la ciudad! Debemos ir de inmediato…

**Natsu: **explícame en el camino que paso…

**Lucy:** yo también quiero pelear…

**Erza: **Es mejor que te quedes aquí Lucy..

Es peligroso ya que has perdido la memoria!

**Natsu:** pase lo que pase Lucy no salgas de aquí…

Happy! Cuida de Lucy

**Happy:** aye sir!

**Natsu:** ** le roba un dulce beso.. **

Te amo!

**Erza:** vayamos!

** Luego de haber resuelto el problema que causaron magos de un gremio oscuro… Natsu vuelve a su casa en busca de su amada.. **

Natsu: Lucy.. Ya volví…

**Lucy:** estas bien? Estaba preocupada… ** tiene ganas de llorar..**

**Natsu:** tonta yo soy fuerte sabes…

Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado lo seré.. ** La abraza.. **

**Lucy:** no me di cuenta de la hora… debo volver a casa…

**Natsu: **está bien te acompañare..

**juntos van caminando tomados de la mano, riendo, peleando, reconciliándose.. **

**Lucy:** me he divertido mucho..

Natsu gracias…

**le da un beso en la mejilla.. se siente avergonzada y corre hacia su casa.. **

**Natsu: **ella me beso?

Me beso.. ** salta**

Estoy volviendo a conquistar su corazón..

Tan solo espero que ese hombre no se le acerque.. **se preocupa.. y camina hacia su casa.. **

**Lucy:** (pensando: Lucy idiota! Tonta tonta… que hiciste! **se sonroja** mientras abre la puerta.. )

Gajeel? Levy-chan? Que hacen aquí..

**Levy:** pues veras Lu-chan

**Gajeel:** ** interrumpe**

Cuida de ese muchacho… **señala su cama.. Mientras pone en sus hombros a Levy**

**Levy:** oye! Gajeel suéltame! Bájame.. ** sonrojada..**

**Gajeel:** no volveré a dejarte sola con ese hombre! es peligroso…

Lucy: nos vemos Levy-chan.. Que tengas una bonita cita junto a Gajeel..

**Gajeel:** oye! **sonrojado mientras Lucy le cierra la puerta.. **

**Lucy:** es obvio que hay algo ahí,,,

Y se llama amor… ** se le viene a la mente la cara de Natsu.. y se sonroja… **

Que fue eso porque pensé en Natsu… ** recuerda su sueño**

Será que Natsu es aquel caballero? ** recuerda como es Natsu**

No, no lo creo… Natsu es muy infantil, pervertido, tonto, y me pone de mal humor..

Aunque estos días me enseño muchas cosas buenas y lo amable que es..

**escucha un quejido**

**Rui: **ese olor sin duda eres tú! ** abraza a Lucy**

**Lucy:** oye… porque me estas abrazando…

**Rui: ****la mira directo a los ojos..**

**Lucy: **cae inconsciente al piso…

**Rui:** alfin serás mía Lucy Hearthfilia **la carga en sus brazos.. **

**MIENTRAS SE ABRE LA PUERTA**

**Gray: **** observa a aquel hombre mostrando su verdadera identidad..**

Maldito! Suelta a Lucy!

*** después de algunos minutos…***

**Natsu:** **entrando por la ventana… **

Lucy se me olvido decirte que.. **observa la habitación desordenada y a Gray en el suelo inconsciente… **

Gray! Gray! **lo sacude.. **

Donde esta Lucy? **preocupado**

**Gray:** ese tipo se la llevo…

Es demasiado fuerte.. ** Molesto debemos avisar al maestro.. **

**Natsu:** iré en busca de Lucy… sin importar que… la traeré de vuelta!

** sale corriendo.. **

**Gray:** Natsu…

Bien.. iré a traer al maestro…

**-FiN-**


End file.
